Didn't See That Comin'
by marieofthesand
Summary: Tsunade is holding a dance and Sakura wants to take Naruto, but it seems he has other plans.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was at Ino's house for the day. They were now sitting at the Yamanaka's kitchen table sipping tea with that Ino had made a few minutes earlier. For some reason, Sakura was quiet today despite the fact that she had gotten closer to Ino during the last few years. Most days they would spend chatting away the hours about other shinobi boys, dayly life, the hottest guys in rock bands, ect. But today Sakura was distracted looking out the kitchen window instead of paying attention to her best friend.

"Sakura, were you even listening?" Ino's voice shattered her thoughts.

"Huh?" Sakura managed to answer.

"There's going to be a dance on Saturday."

"Huh?" she repeated.

Ino sighed. "There's going to be a dance on Saturday celebrating Lady Hokage's birthday. Mabe you and Naruto will be able to finally get it on."

Sakura blinked. "I'm not dating Naruto, Ino, and besides I would never..."

" I meant finally be together Forehead, not 'that'!" Ino interrupted with a tick mark. "It's obvious since your parents died you have been all over each other!"

Sakura blushed at the thought. Ino was right... in a way. After her parents died she had gotten closer to Naruto than when she was only twelve. Now, at seventeen,they were practically inseperable. Not to mention she was developing feelings for the blonde.

"Well, probablly.." Sakura began to tell Ino something, but was there was a knock at the door.

Ino smiled at Sakura and got up to answer it. Out of curiosity, Sakura followed. Ino pulled the door open and said cheerfully, "Well speak of the devil. I suppose you came to get Sakura?" Then she added," And who's that?" Sakura came into the living room to see Naruto standing at the door with another girl. She had black hair, dark brown eyes, and was dressed in pink. Sakura remembered what Ino had said earlier: "Mabe you and Naruto will finally get it on."

"Well," Sakura thought, " looks like Naruto is already getting it on with someone else."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura felt extreme jealousy run through her viens. The girl standing next to Naruto looked very cheerful and had the body of a super model. Back when Sakura was twelve, she could've cared less but now she wanted to knock the poor girl's head off with one of Tsunade's super human punches.

" This is Chelsea, she's going to be here for a while so I just decided to show her around the village some,"Naruto explained with one of his goofy grins. "How long is ' a while'," Sakura thought to herself again. "Chelsea," Naruto continued, " this is Ino, and the pretty pink-haired girl behind her is Sakura."

Sakura blushed and relaxed when he called her pretty even though she had heard him say it at least a thousand time before. Mabe she had a better chance.

" Oh hey Chelsea. You have a rare name don't you?" Ino answered back cheerfully. Everyone waited for Sakura to introduce herself. She didn't answer right away until Ino cleared her throat.

" Oh hi. You know I once had a dog,,, I mean aunt named Chelsea," Sakura said falsely igstatic.

Chelsea's face shifted as though she had just realized something. "Like omg," she said, " I had an aunt name Chelsea too! Or was it an uncle?"

Sakura laughed hollowly. " Don't we all?"

Ino turned to Sakura with a look on her face saying ' be nice'.

" Well mabe we should go, it's getting late," Naruto said.

Sakura smiled at the thought of Chelsea leaving her sight. Sure she was jealous of the chick except for the fact she seemed as dumb as a rock.

"Okay, well you go ahead," Sakura said quickly with eagerness in her voice. She went to shut the door, but Naruto stopped it from closing all the way so he could say something.

" Wait Sakura!" Naruto said urgently.

Sakura opened the door and gave him a glare which meant for him to hurry up or he'll leave with a bump on his head.

"Um," he scratched his head, " I'll be home a little later than usual so don't worry if I'm not home, kay? Just call my cell if you need anything."

"Okay," Sakura said, " just hold your breathe until I call." Then shut the door in his face.

"What's gotten into you?" Ino asked, "You haven't been that mean to him since I can remember."

" It's nothing Ino," Sakura grumbled as she walked back into the kitchen.

" Aww, Sakura your'e in love with him! You're jealous aren't you?" Ino teased.

Sakura didn't say anything because she didn't want to admit Ino was right about everything she had just said.


	3. Chapter 3

During the next few days Naruto spent more and more time with Chelsea. Sakura's worries grew as she thought that no one else would want to go with her to the dance, except for Lee. Sakura seemed okay with Lee, but she wasn't exactly igstatic about the fact that she's end up dancing with him instead of Naruto.

Ino offered Sakura Choji, but it seemed he was taking someone else. Shikamaru has reassured her that he would of danced with her if he wasn't already with Ino. Ino even gave permission for them to dance once or twice, but they both turned the offer down agreeing that it would feel too awkward. Sakura thought it was wrong to dance with your best friend's boyfriend and your boyfriend dancing with your best friend. Something could develop between them. And of course Sakura didn't want that to happen.

Sakura was off work Wednesday and decided just to stay at home and chill out. The house was quiet without Naruto's inhabitance in it, but she enjoyed the peace. Sakura eventually came to wonder what he was doing with Chelsea exactly. She didn't hear of anyone saying they were out eating ramen often, so they couldn't be dating. What the heck was Naruto doing anyways? Sakura could of sworn he was as mysterious as Kakashi at times. Just as Sakura dicided to let herself doze off from a busy day at the hospital, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura said with a voice full of grogginess.

" Sakura?" Naruto's voice answered.

" Is there something wrong?" Sakura asking masking the smile that had formed on her face at the sound of his voice.

" No, I was just on my way home and Chelsea would like to come over for a few hours, mabe even stay for dinner."

" Oh sure, why not! Bring your slu- I mean 'friend' home!" Sakura said emphasizing the word friend.

" Are you sure, Sakura? I mean if you'd rather have dinner alone..." Naruto said seriously.

" No, it's okay. I was just planning to cook a large supper so I could live off of leftovers for a few days and you could eat the rest of the Ramen, Naruto. Your'e running low anyhow!" She answered again with fake igstaticness.

" Oh thanks Sakura! Your the best!"

Then the call got dropped.

"Damn phone company," Sakura muttered to herself out of annoyance. She went ahead into the kitchen to start dinner. She didn't exactly know what she was going to make, she had just made up the story as she went along just to bring Naruto back into his house for once.


	4. Chapter 4

The dinner went fine without Sakura strangling the life out of Chelsea. Sakura admitted to herself that Chelsea was a pretty girl, but the dumbest chick she'd ever known. Chelsea brought over some home made lemonade, but went into a rant about how the lemons were brutally killed by having their juices squeezed out. Sakura wouldn't have been surprised if Chelsea was actually a blonde who dyed her hair a rich black color.

After Chelsea went home, Sakura was relieved to be left in the company of Naruto. He was resting on the couch complaining of soar muscles and a minor annoying headache.

"Sakura, can't you do some of the stuff Grandma Tsunade taught you on me?" Naruto whined squeezing his pilllow with his hands.

Sakura gave up on the dishes and washed the soap off her hands.

" I'm coming Naruto, your whining isn't going to rush me," Sakura said with annoyance in her voice.

Naruto groaned which had Sakura roll her eyes as she walked over to the couch and knelt beside him. Her annoyed face softened as she layed her hand on his forehead and allowed a gentle flow of chakra rush out. She felt Naruto relax and she rested her head on her arm.

"Sakura, don't fall asleep I need you," Naruto spoke softly.

" I'm just resting Naruto. I know what I'm doing," Sakura answered.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh, " Sakura, has something been bothering you?"

Sakura lifted her head ," What do you mean?" she asked acting confused.

" Look, I know I've been hanging around with Chelsea a little too much, but there's no reason to act like it's the end of the world," he said keeping his voice down trying not to upset her.

Sakura's expression softened more and she continued to soothe his headache. " Where exactly are you trying to go with this?" she said faking laughter. " Your run off with this girl with the body of your dreams, you don't tell me- no wait, you don't bother telling me what is going on between you two. Then all the sudden you decide to apologize for it?" Naruto cringed when he heard anger starting to rise in her voice.

"Sakura, wait I need to tell you something," Naruto said sitting up and gently moving Sakura's hand to his side.

Even though Sakura was running out of patience and she looked as if she would start crying, she was willing to hear him out so she waited.

"I was wondering if we could go out to dinner tomorrow night,' he said.

Sakura blinked in surprise. " No interruptions?" she asked.

" No interruptions," Naruto promised.

She said in relief and Naruto patted the spot next to him telling her to sit next to him. Sakura pulled herself up and obeyed. When she sat down, Naruto put his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on the arm.

Sakura felt an extreme case of butterflies erupt in her stomach when she felt his weight on her. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Sakura?"

"Huh."

"Who are you taking to the dance?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about taking...oh nevermind."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura woke up from a horrible dream. She remembered Naruto carrying her to her bed, for she had fallen asleep with him on the couch. Despite taht wonderful thing, she still had a nightmare.

_She was walking down a hallway and heard familiar gigling coming forme behind one of the doors._

_"Hello?" Sakura calld out and stopping infront of a door. The gigling stopped followed by hushing sounds. Sakura opened the door to find Chelsea and Naruto making out. Naruto stopped and looked at Sakura with pure hatred in his eyes._

_"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked harshly._

_"I was about to say the same thing!" Sakura retorted slightly hurt by his reaction._

_"Can't you see I found someone else? I have no need you now!"_

_"Don't waste your time on the little bitch, let me take care of her," Chelsea said breaking out a kunai knife. Sakura realized what was about to happen and tried to run away. But she couldn't move, she was stuck there looking death right in the face. Naruto seemed to be no help at all which made it worse when she realized he was going to let her die..._

_" Naruto, do something!" Sakura yelled as hot tears flowed down her cheeks._

_"Naruto?!" He didn't move. Chelsea was getting close to her now. Sakura tried again to move, but her legs wouldn't budge._

_"Naruto!" She yelled again, but louder. _

_Chelsea was now in her face, with grin full of such hatred and malice that it would put Orochimaru to shame. Then she pressed the sharp tip against Sakura's heart drawing blood._

_"Naruto! Please!" Chelsea was pressing harder as Sakura's blood flowed more freely._

_"NARUTO!"_

Naruto burst through her bedroom door which made her fall to the floor. Sakura wiped her face with the back of her hand and realized it was wet.

"Sakura, I heard you screaming! Are you alright?" Naruto's face had so much worry in it that it broke her heart.

"Naruto?" was all she could manage to get out.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Naruto!" Sakura said only this time bursting into tears.

"Oh no," Naruto cooed coming over to Sakura and hugging her. She instinctively buried her head into Naruto's chest and sobbed it all out. He rubbed her back and rested his chin on top of her head. "You're safe now, Sakura, I'm here," he added softly.

"Naruto," she whimpered.

"What was it, Sakura that has got you so freaked out like this?" Naruto whispered.

" I just had nightmare, that's all," Sakura answered. "I don't want to talk about it," she added qickly before he could ask what is was about.

"Maybe later?" Naruto asked.

"Mabe," Sakura said uncertainly.

The afternoon rolled on by with a little rain here and there. Sakura was still feeling down despite Naruto's company and comfort. She was quite surprised that Chelsea didn't call, but she didn't exactly have her hopes up for it.

"Sakura, it's almost time to go," Naruto said walking into the bedroom, which was once his, where she had spent most of the day moping and staring out the window. She turned and looked at him, her eyes a little sad.

" Okay Naruto, I'm just waiting for my clothes to dry," she said.

"They're already dry, do you want me to go get them?"

Sakura singed and got up. "Might as well." Half way through the room, where Naruto happened to be standing, she stumbled over her own feet and almost fell. Naruto caught her around the waist and helped her regain her balance.

"Geeze, Sakura, and I thought I was clumsy," Naruto said joking.

"Not as clumsy as you'll be soon if you don't let go of me," Sakura threatened.

There was an awkward silence between them, then they both bust out laughing. "That's more like the Sakura I know!" Naruto said hugging her. Sakura hugged back tightly. She had always liked how his hugs made her feel so secure.

"Naruto unless you want me to go in my pajama's, I suggest you let me go," Sakura said laughing. Naruto smiled and released her. She passed him and got her clothes.

Sakura decided to jump in the shower for about ten minutes to freshen up. She finished off quicker that she thought she would. Naruto was in the kitchen when she came out. Something was different about him. HIs eyebrows were scrunched in worry and his blue eyes had this distant look about them.

"Naruto?" her voice snapped him away from whatever he was thinking about. He looked at her and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

thank you all for the reviews!!!! i like to keep my readers waiting for more...i'm so evil

"Do you have everything?" Naruto asked.

Sakura locked the door to his apartment. "Yeah, but I don't have my cell phone in my purse," she said as she obviously dug in her purse. "It's okay I probably won't need it," Sakura added when Naruto was about to unlock the door.

"Come on then, Sakura," Naruto said putting an arm around her shoulders and walking. Sakura walked with him. The walk was silent, but when they were half way to the resteraunt Naruto was the one to break it.

"Hey Sakura, I've been meaning to tell you something," he said in an apologetic tone.

"I'm listening," Sakura sighed.

" I was wondering if..." at that moment Naruto's phone went off. " Oh what now!" he moaned as he answered. Sakura pulled away from him and crossed her arms remebering his 'no interruptions' promise. "Do I have to Chelsea?" he continued whining.

"Chelsea?" Sakura thought, " What the hell?"

"You know I did not spill that pudding!" the conversation continued. Then Naruto sighed heavely. " OK, fine, yeah yeah, I'll be over in a minute."

He finally ended the conversation and turned to see Sakura with a glare on her face looking back at him.

"Let me guess...you're running off with Chelsea again after you promised to stay with me!" she said softly, but with anger recognizable in her voice.

"Sakura, wait, let me explain..." Naruto tried to say.

" I don't want to hear it Naruto! You know what if you like to be with Chelsea so much, why don't you just stay with her!" she yelled. Before Naruto could say anything, Sakura burst into tears and ran off. She didn't know where, she just ran.

After a while Sakura stopped running and whiped her own tears away trying to figure out what to do now. It would be easier if Ino was at her house, but Sakura remembered her saying she would be at Shikamaru's tonight having dinner. Sakura decided just to go to Shikamura's house to see if Ino was there or not. She would call, but her cell phone was at Naruto's house and she didn't feel like walking back there. Sakura didn't know exactly where Shikamaru's house was, but she had a pretty good memory that she could follow. She found the house easier than she thought she would and knocked on the door. Shikamaru's mom, Yoshino answered. When she saw Sakura in the broken state she was in, her face softened maternally.

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Yoshina asked softly.

" Is Ino over here?"

working of chapter 7 watch for it!!! thanks again for all the reviews i didn't know my story would have people eager for more


	7. Chapter 7

"I've never seen her so torn like this ever since Sasuke left," Sakura heard Ino telling Shikamaru in the kitchen. Sakura had fallen asleep on the couch after she told Ino what had happened. Ino was great at comforting her. So great that she had fallen asleep on her lap.

"I never knew how broken girls could get over just one guy. I mean geeze, there's like about a million of them out there," Sakura heard Shikamaru complain.

"Okay, well how would you feel if I abandoned you for another guy?" Ino asked moodily. There was silence. " I thought so," Ino said softly. Sakura imagined that Shikamaru and Ino were hugging. She felt a stabbing pain in her heart afterward when she remembered how she would feel so loved whenever Naruto hugged her. It hurt Sakura even more when she imagined him hugging Chelsea. She hear Ino and Shikamaru walk into the living room.

"Oh Sakura, you're awake," Ino said softly running a hand through Sakura's hair.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"Five in the morning. I'm surprised you slept through the night," Shikamaru said.

"Don't you need to call Naruto? I bet he's worried to death about you," Ino said keeping her voice soft.

"Ino, if Naruto cared, he would of called by now," Sakura said turning her back to Ino. She didn't see it, but Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other.

"Um, Sakura. He actually did call, and he's just as messed up as you are. Maybe even worse," she heard Ino say. "He called about an hour after you fell asleep.

Okay, there's only two more chapters left so keep reading


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura spent the rest of the day at Ino's house. She couldn't decide if she wanted to call Naruto back or not. Ino allowed her to stay as long as she wanted, but they had to walk back to Ino's house.

"Sakura, are you hungry?" Ino asked when they walked in the house. Sakura then realized that she had skipped dinner last night. Thinking about it tore a hole in her heart. What could possibly be so damm important that Naruto had to skip a date with her?

"Sakura?" Ino's voice sounded more urgent.

"Oh, yeah just get me a bowl of cereal," Sakura answered glumly. Ino knodded her head and went into the kitchen. Sakura took a seat on the couch thinking if she should call Naruto or not. Would Chelsea be with or was he moping around the house like she was doing at Ino's?

"Your'e thinking about him again, aren't you?" Ino said handing Sakura a bowl of cereal.

"You guessed right again," she said stirring the cereal absentmindedly with her spoon.

"Sakura, you need to call him, he's worried sick."

"I will later," Sakura said glumly.

Soon it was night and Ino was searching the dress she had bought.

"Are you coming to the dance tomorrow night?" Ino asked.

"No, I'll stay home. You can go ahead without me," Sakura said lying down on Ino's bed.

"Why not?"

Sakura growled in frustration, "Isn't it obvious that he's taking that Chelsea chick?"

Ino sighed, "Well maybe you should call him and find out. You don't exactly know what they're doing."

"Fine," Sakura gave up and picked up the phone from Ino's dresser. "Darn, it would help if the storm didn't cut the phone lines."

"Sakura, just try in the morning, I'm sick of you moping around just because your crush is spending more time with another girl." Ino scowled.

"Good idea…if he'll answer." Sakura said laying down.

Chapter nine coming soon


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura woke up the next morning to the phone ringing. She thought about answering , but was too tired to do it. Eventually, the ringing stopped and she thought that she could always check the caller ID later on. She rolled over in Ino's bed to face away from the phone and found herself staring at Ino's back. Sakura had seen it so many times before whenever they would spend the night together. She rested her head against her best friend's back and allowed the sound of Ino's breathing to comfort her. When Sakura finally dozed off again, the phone woke her up once more but this time she was wide awake.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Sakura?" Naruto's worried voice came from the other end.

"Naruto, I was going to call, but the storm..."

"Shh, Sakura don't freak out. Can I come over to Ino's house and explain?" his voice was soothing her now, but he was obviously worried to death.

"Sure," Sakura said.

"Okay, well I'll see you soon."

"Wait!" Sakura stopped him from hanging up.

"What Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Thanks for calling," her voice sounded more calm and relieved.

"You're welcome, I'll see ya," Naruto said.

"Yeah, see ya," Sakura said hanging up.

"So did you two make up?" Ino asked turning to face Sakura.

"I guess, but he's coming over to explain now," Sakura answered. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Good luck," Ino said before Sakura left the room.

Sakura smiled when she opened the door, but the smile faded quickly when she saw Chelsea standing beside Naruto with a suit case. Sakura quickly became confused.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Chelsea is leaving," Naruto said.

"What…but I thought…weren't you two…" Sakura stammered.

"Sakura its okay we're not dating. I was just giving Naruto dance lessons for a few days," Chelsea explained.

"Dance lessons?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?' I'm taking you to the dance tonight," Naruto said smiling.

Sakura teared up and hugged him. He smiled and rubbed her back. When Sakura finallay pulled away, she looked at Chelsea.

"So, you two weren't dating?' Sakura asked.

"Oh no, Naruto wanted to surprise you, but I guess he gave you the wrong impression. Besides, you don't have to worry. I'm lesbian! Well, I got to go now," Chelsea smiled and walked away leaving Sakura with her jaw on the ground.

"Anyways," Naruto said pretending he didn't hear that," let's go home, We need to talk."

"Okay, just let me tell Ino," Sakura said leaving Naruto at the door and going back into the house.

It took Sakura only a few seconds to come back. Naruto took her hand in his as she shut the door behind them.

"Sakura, I still don't understand why you got so worked up about this. You had me worried," Naruto said keeping his voice low and soothing.

"I was just jealous. I felt so left out when you were with Chelsea and …" her voice became teary as she trailed off.

"It's okay Sakura, I like you to. You've known that ever since we were kids," Naruto stopped walking and squeezed her hand. Sakura just nodded, bowed her head, and pressed against Naruto's chest to hide her tears. Soon his arms were around her and she felt safe again in his warm hug.

"Sakura, look at me," Naruto said tilting her head up gently with his hand, "you'll never be alone as long as I'm around." With that he kissed her and was surprised of how she allowed it this time. When it ended, Naruto put a strand of Sakura's pink hair behind her ear. She rested her head back on his chest and sighed.

"Naruto," Sakura mumbled squeezing him gently. He hugged back until his feet started to ache from standing so long.

"Come on , Sakura, let's go home," Naruto said releasing her and raking her hand in his as they started walking.

The End


End file.
